Happy Birthday
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Follow up to 'Grandpa's Girl'. "A thousand birthday wishes couldn't measure up to the moments I experience everyday with you."


**Happy Birthday**

**Author's Note: ****Hi…again. So this is the second sequel to 'Happy' and a follow up to 'Grandpa's Girl'. As always, I only ask for reviews and love. And Matt Czuchry. But I will gladly settle with reviews! **

**Summary:**** Follow up to 'Grandpa's Girl'. "A thousand birthday wishes couldn't measure up to the moments I experience everyday with you."**

**

* * *

**

Logan groaned as he woke up from bed. It was almost seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday and he had to go to work. It was also his _thirtieth_ birthday. He didn't dread about entering his thirties; he was glad to be done with his twenties. His twenties were filled with immature escapades which almost cost him his life on various occasions. But he also met and married Rory in his twenties. And Mia was born when he was twenty-eight. And then Ella was born when he was twenty-nine years of age. His twenties were a whirlwind; he hoped the thirties would calm down.

Logan got ready for work. No one was home; Rory had been called for a meeting out of town the night before and Lorelai and Luke offered to have Mia and Ella stay with them for the night. Logan wanted the girls with him when he woke up. But he also knew that they hadn't seen Luke and Lorelai for a while and he couldn't be selfish. Once dressed, Logan entered the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He then found a note written by Rory saying _happy birthday_. She must've written it before she left.

Logan worked all morning, took an hour for lunch and then went back to working. Before Logan even knew it, the time was four o'clock in the afternoon. The day went by fast, as Logan spent the day making phone calls, conducting meetings and typing on his computer. No one would've been able to tell that he was celebrating his thirtieth birthday that day. Logan was almost hypnotized by the computer screen when he heard a frantic knock. It was his father; Mitchum Huntzberger.

Mitchum had been around Rory and Logan's house a lot ever since they had that ultimatum with him over his involvement in Mia's life. Mitchum had a stern talking to Shira as well; they would both not only be more active in Mia's life but they would _try_ to be in Rory's as well. They both tried…and succeeded. They both finally announced that Rory was an official Huntzberger. Mitchum was also absolutely in love with his two granddaughters. He began to wonder why he didn't want to be involved in their lives in the first place.

"Hi dad, where's the fire?" Logan asked in a monotonous voice, his eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Grab your keys and let's go." Mitchum said in a frantic voice. Logan finally peeled his eyes away from the screen of his computer. He got a good look of his father's frenzied eyes.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"We have to go, _now_."

"Dad I can't, I'm in the middle of sending an email to Henry from…"

"_Logan_! There has been an accident." Mitchum's voice was solemn. Logan's heart skipped a beat. He quickly rose from his desk.

"What accident?" Logan asked, his voice going soft on him. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear about his mother getting into an accident. He didn't want to hear about Honor getting into an accident. He couldn't bear to think of Rory getting hurt. Or worse…Mia and Ella leaving before their time was up. Mitchum sighed.

"Just come with me Logan; I'll tell you in the car." Mitchum said. Before Logan could open his mouth to speak, Mitchum bolted out of the office and took the elevator downstairs.

Logan shut down his computer, not even caring that his email was never saved or sent, grabbed his coat and he ran. He figured that the elevators would take too long and he decided to take the stairs. He was down on the first floor within minutes. When he left the building, he saw his father in his car, gesturing Logan to hurry up and get in the car. Logan did not fail to comply and he got in the passenger's seat. Mitchum sped off. Logan didn't even have his seatbelt on.

"Dad, will you please tell me what is going on?" Logan demanded, finally buckling his seatbelt. Mitchum stared at the road, not even acknowledging that Logan said anything. Logan felt his own frustrations growing.

"Dad, what is going on?"

Still nothing.

"Tell me right now!"

Still, there was nothing.

"Dad…you can not barge into my office, tell me to leave because there's been an accident and then not tell me! What the hell is going on?" Finally, Mitchum looked at his son.

"Logan I'm driving!"

"Dad, what…"

"There was an accident at Lorelai's house."

"What? What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know the details. I only received a call from Lorelai's husband…Luke I believe, and he said that there was an accident and that he needed us to go over and help."

"And that's all that you know?"

"Yes Logan."

"You know more than that. You just won't tell me." Logan muttered, loud enough for his father to hear. Mitchum could've said something; but he didn't. He continued to drive in a silence that left Logan uneasy.

Logan gave up trying to coax more answers from his father and he just stared out the window. Logan Huntzberger was _never_ the praying type of guy. And for the first time in his life, he found himself praying.

* * *

It was dark out by the time that Mitchum had arrived at Lorelai and Luke's house. The house seemed just as dark. Logan whipped out of the car before Mitchum could even put the car in park. Mitchum called after Logan, telling him to wait for him. Logan tried to walk slowly beside his father, but he was too anxious. When they got to the front door, Logan began to pound on the door. He then rang the doorbell several times. Mitchum had to take his son's hand away from the doorbell. Finally, Logan heard frenetic running and then a hassled Luke answered the door.

"Logan, thank god you're here!" Luke exclaimed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"What's the emergency? Hey, where are the girls? Weren't they with you and Lorelai for the night?" Logan asked. Luke didn't answer; he just grabbed Logan by the wrist.

"Just get in here for crying out loud!" Luke hollered in an exasperated tone of voice. Mitchum followed after Logan and Luke. Logan continued to ask Luke questions, but he failed to give him the answers that he wanted. Luke began to drag him into the living room and Logan expected to see someone dying or passed out on the couch. But heard people before he saw them.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A room of people shouted out. Logan stood and stared, like a deer in the headlights. He saw Lorelai, his mother, Honor, Josh, Dylan, Finn, Colin, Lane, Paris and, of course, Paul Anka. But most importantly, Logan saw Rory standing at the front, holding onto Mia in one arm and Ella in the other. Mia and Ella were giggling and they kept screaming _happy birthday_ over and over again. Everyone was okay; there was no accident. This was a setup for a surprise party. Logan turned to his father with wide eyes.

"Were you in on this?" Logan asked in astonishment. Mitchum laughed and he pulled his son into a rare hug.

"Happy birthday, son." Mitchum said, patting Logan's back. Logan let go and he turned to Luke and shook his hand. Logan then hugged everyone that was in the room. Last, and most certainly not least, Logan came to Rory and their daughters.

"Are you surprised?" Rory asked cheekily. Logan laughed as he nodded his head.

"I most certainly am. You didn't actually have a business…"

"Nope."

"And you were here setting up?"

"Yes." Mia and Ella giggled when their mom did too. Logan smiled, happy that there was no accident.

"Thank you." Logan said quickly as he leaned in and he kissed Rory. Mia and Ella began to make _yuck_ noises.

"What noises are you making, monkey?" Logan asked in a singsong as he took Mia from Rory's arms and he held her close. Mia threw her arms around her father's neck.

"Happy birthday daddy." She said as she pressed a kiss on her father's cheek. Logan smiled and he kissed her cheek back in return.

"Thanks baby doll. Let me see my other doll face!" Logan said, taking Ella into his other arm. Ella curled into him and she smiled bashfully.

"Happy birthday daddy." Ella said in a shy and quiet voice. Logan pressed a kiss on the top of her forehead and he smiled at her.

"Thanks honey." Logan thanked. Rory smiled when she saw how much Logan loved their daughters. It made her feel happy. Rory was shaken from her train of thought when her mother came and grabbed onto Rory and Logan's shoulders.

"Hey you guys! How about we set the cake up and we can watch daddy blow the candles out and make a wish?" Lorelai asked her granddaughters, knowing that the two toddlers were looking forward to the party more than anybody. The two young girls shrieked with excitement. Lorelai took the two girls from Logan and she brought them into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Rory led Logan into the kitchen, holding his hand.

As they entered, Logan blushed as everyone began singing happy birthday. Logan saw that his father had taken Ella into his arms while Luke had a firm grip on Mia. Shira and Lorelai stood beside each other, becoming better friends now that Shira didn't have a problem with Rory. Logan stood in front of the cake that had a dozen lit candles on it and he tried to think of the perfect wish. Logan looked up from the cake and looked at the many faces around him.

Suddenly, he had the perfect wish. He blew out the candles.

* * *

"Should we put them to bed?" Rory asked, noticing that both of their toddlers had fallen asleep on Logan's chest. Logan looked at the sleeping girls and he smiled. Sometimes, he wished that he could get in their heads as they slept and dreamt of a world that didn't exist. He was always curious about the minds of his children. Logan shook his head, gently pressing a feather light kiss on each of his daughter's foreheads.

"No, let them sleep here for the night. Before we know it, they'll grow up and they won't want anything to do with us." Logan said, clutching his daughters at the realization that his joke may one day be a reality. Rory nodded her head as she rested down on the bed and she took Ella from Logan so she could cuddle on of their daughters while they slept. Rory and Logan smiled at each other.

"How does it feel to be thirty?" Logan smiled as he thought about his answer.

"It feels good. I hardly see any wrinkles." Logan joked, garnering a small chuckle from his wife.

"That's something I can look forward to in two years."

"Oh bite your tongue. So you set up this whole surprise birthday party idea? I should've known, seeing as you get so into birthdays." Logan said, propping Mia closer into his chest. Rory grinned as she ran a hand through Ella's wheat gold hair.

"Actually, the girls and I wanted to throw you an _I Love Lucy _themed party for you as soon as you woke up and have it last all day. But then Mitchum came to visit me at work and he told me that a surprise party would be better." Rory confessed, looking at Logan.

Logan was shocked at this revelation from Rory. Growing up, Logan's father barely acknowledged his birthday. Sure, he gave him a usually crappy birthday present every year to show he knew what day it was, but Mitchum spent _all _birthdays holed up in his office doing work until the wee hours of the morning. Logan couldn't imagine that this was the same man who helped Rory plan a surprise party for him.

"Wait, my dad helped you plan this?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he and Shira did. The three of us got together a few times on my lunch and we began to make plans. Sometimes, I would bring Mia and Ella with me so your parents could spend some time with them."

"May I ask why giving me a heart attack and saying that there had been an accident in the family was a part of the plan?" Rory bit her lip. She was uncomfortable with this part.

"Well…Mitchum began to notice that…you've been working a lot lately. We both knew that you would come home right away if there was an emergency so we just used that excuse." Rory admitted, tension in her face. She didn't like admitting Logan's flaws but she knew it had to be done. Logan blinked.

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Not long. I know it's nothing too serious, I know about the deal you're closing in on its just…Mitchum said he didn't want you to repeat his mistakes. He's been so involved in our lives and I know that he has so much regret that he doesn't want you to live out his life. That was his gift for you." Rory explained, looking deep into her husband's eyes. Logan managed a smile. His father had really come a long way since Rory first entered his life. Using his free hand, Logan took hold of Rory's hand and he kissed it gently.

"Thank you for everything today. And I promise that I will never become a work dork ever again. I will make sure that I'm always home in time for dinner. I promise." Logan promised, squeezing Rory's hand. Rory smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder. She chuckled.

"What did you wish for tonight?" Rory asked, her excitement being compared to when Mia gets a new toy from Logan.

"C'mon Rory, I can't tell you that! It won't come true if I tell you."

"Logan, you're thirty. That rule stops applying when you're twenty. Now spill the beans, Huntzberger." Rory demanded, smiling when Ella curled into her body. Logan bit his lip. He knew what he wished for; he knew it all too well. But did he need to tell Rory? He smiled mischievously.

"I didn't wish for anything."

"Logan that's not…" Rory began to say but she was silenced when Logan pressed a finger on her lips.

"I'm being serious Rory. Why do I need to wish for more when I have everything I could possibly need right here in this room with me right now? A thousand birthday wishes couldn't measure up to the moments I experience everyday with you." Logan lovingly told Rory, staring into her deep blue eyes as he began to caress her cheeks.

"You don't even want a son?"

"Why would I want anything but a Gilmore girl?" Logan asked, his eyes locked with hers, his thumb in a steady motion caressing her cheek. She smiled.

"I love you Huntzberger."

"I love you Ace." Logan muttered, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips. They remained like this for several moments until they each pulled away.

"Let's put the girls in their rooms." Rory said abruptly.

"Why?"

"I think we did some of our own birthday _celebrating_." Rory said seductively. Logan chuckled as he shook his head from side to side.

"You're shameless Ace."

"You know it." Rory and Logan tiptoed as they carried their daughters to their bedrooms. They tucked them in and they kissed each of their foreheads. Rory and Logan then went into their bedroom and Rory gave Logan the best birthday gift _ever_.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_** That's it! Please review! It would be greatly appreciated!**_

_**Alanna xo. **_


End file.
